Thistle (TC)
|pastaffie = Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, Thunder's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Early Settler: |namesl = Thistle Thistle |familyl = Milkweed Clover, Bramble Morning Fire, Shivering Rose Hazel Burrow |familyt = Mother: Sisters: Half Sisters: Half Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Thistle is a broad-shouldered ginger tom with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''A Forest Divided :Thistle is a kit living with his mother, Milkweed, and his sister, Clover. His other sister, Bramble, dies of starvation a day before they all meet Gray Wing. :As Gray Wing starts eating the rabbit he just caught, Thistle comes over to him, and complains that it wasn't fair. Gray Wing notices Thistle approaching him, and the latter complains that it was his mother's catch. Gray Wing apologies, as he didn't realize that it was his mother's, but Milkweed declines, shooing Thistle away. Gray Wing insists for them to have it, and Milkweed introduces herself and her kits, including Thistle. He then throws the rabbit toward Milkweed and her kits, Thistle drawing forward to the rabbit. After they finish eating, Thistle complains that his belly hurts, and Gray Wing explains that it was due to him not being used to eating much food. :Thistle pleads to go to Clear Sky's group, having heard of their behavior, and thinks he could be the strongest fighter in the forest. Gray Wing promises that Clear Sky wouldn't hurt them, and Thistle promises to protect her as they head off into the forest. Some time after they arrive, Clear Sky wonders where Milkweed and her kits are, noting their frailness upon arrival, and that he found them on the border. Since they reminded him of Fluttering Bird and Quiet Rain, he decided to take them in without hesitation. He acknowledges that leaf-bare would last some time, but that it brought him Milkweed, Thistle, and Clover. :Star Flower calls over to Thistle and Clover, prompting for them to race to the prey pile, and Thistle remarks that he knew there was prey. She then explains the rules, and Thistle and Clover huddle near her, excited. Milkweed advises them not to pick the best prey, but Star Flower disagrees with her. As soon as Star Flower starts the game, Thistle and Clover speed away, with her after them, and Thistle declares that he got there first. Clover argues that she was closest, and Thistle retorts that it wasn't fair. Star Flower questions if he liked mouse, and Thistle confirms that, but wants something else. She does not let Thistle finish, and then tells him to help Clover carry the mouse back to Milkweed. Thistle hurries over to Clover, and unhooks the mouse from the root it was in. Clover is grateful, and the two head back to Milkweed with the mouse. :As he walks by, Clear Sky notices Milkweed sharing her mouse with Thistle, and that her kits looked healthier already. Thistle expresses interest in joining the next hunting patrol, but Clear Sky refuses to, instead suggesting for him to practice in camp, and asks Birch and Alder to do so. Thistle is excited, and licks his lips at the opportunity, asking if they could start immediately. When Clear Sky lists off the things Star Flower needed to do in order to make him trust her, he includes that Thistle and Clover should not go hungry. :Thunder watches Birch and Alder train Milkweed's kits, who crouch at the center as they focus on their positions, and Alder advises Thistle to keep his tail down. Once Clover fixes her position, she fails an attempt to pounce, and Thistle comments that it looked like she was trying to swim. Thistle attempts to do so, and is complimented by Birch, being told he would be a good hunter. After a few more attempts, Clover boasts she can jump as far as Thistle, but her brother thinks otherwise. Some time afterwards, Thistle and Clover scramble through branches above where their mother is. When Leaf complains about what little Milkweed has done for the group, Thistle arches his back and hisses. :While Thunder's group settles in their new location, Milkweed, Thistle, and Clover arrive, with the former explaining that Clear Sky wouldn't let them come, against their wishes. As Leaf and Milkweed argue, Thunder tells them to quiet down, and looks at Thistle, who watches with narrowed eyes. Leaf complains about how Milkweed had been coughing since the morning, and Milkweed grabs Thistle by his scruff, despite his protest. Pink Eyes then goes to find the kits a place to sleep, and tells Thistle, who is galloping, to catch up. The two kits race toward Cloud Spots, and Thistle expresses a preference to sleep near the edge, so he can listen for foxes. Thistle and Clover then huddle on one side, eyeing Leaf suspiciously. Soon, the two fall asleep, and stop fidgeting beside their mother. As he sees Pink Eyes, he reflects on how he had changed: before, he would scold Birch and Alder for playing, but now, he would let Clover and Thistle play nearby. When Thunder encounters the strange cat, he wonders if Thistle and Clover would need the catch. When he returns, Thunder notices Thistle and Clover with their mother. Trivia *Thistle is not listed in the allegiances of ''A Forest Divided despite appearing in the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Milkweed: Sisters: :Clover: :Bramble: Half Sisters: :Shivering Rose: :Morning Fire: Half Brother: :Hazel Burrow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:Early Settlers Category:Thunder's Cats Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters